A todo trapo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Los chicos son unos locos y a la hora de retarse no piensan en las consecuencias que pueden crear en Sora y Mimi.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **~A todo trapo~**

* * *

 **Cómo sobrevivir a un desangre nasal cuando tus novios son mega hots.**

 **I**

¿Quién fue el que invitó al otro? Aunque seguramente solo fue un modo de picarse, como tantas otras veces y los dos terminaron uniéndose al gimnasio donde sus novias ejercían para ponerse en forma y no dejar que esas patatillas les dieran kilos de más.

Los de ellos tenían que ser eso: un reto.

Las chicas primero les miraron con preocupación, luego rotaron los ojos y, finalmente, los dieron por perdidos para enfocarse en sus tareas de ejercicios.

Pero cuando terminaron su clase de Yoga y se asomaron con curiosidad a ver qué estaban haciendo, casi se les cae el mundo al suelo.

Yamato y Taichi estaban sentados sobre las bicicletas estáticas. Pedaleando como si se les fuera el mundo mientras se lanzaban miradas de reto y enfado.

Y joder que si eso fue como enviar un mar de placer directo hacia ellas. Podían verse como dos idiotas pedaleando como si pudieran llegar al fin del mundo —que es lo que eran realmente—, pero en ese momento, con las camisetas pegadas a su cuerpo, el sudor resbalando por su cuello y frente y la forma en que sus labios se hinchaban o sus manos se cerraban sobre el volante…

Las puso a mil.

Y la sangre chorreo por sus narices como si fuera un mal moco en pleno resfriado.

 **II**

—Espero que se dejen de tonterías. Están ya muy grandes para hacer tantas tonteras.

Sora y Mimi se miraron tras esas palabras. La esperanza de que sus novios dejaran de discutir era como esperar que alguien les regalara un Prada. Suspiraron y avanzaron por la sala de pesas hasta su próxima clase de aerobic. Deteniéndose en seco cuando les vieron.

Sentados cada uno en una de las máquinas de pesas, flexionando sus cuerpos y remarcando la forma de sus músculos y sus torsos. Volvían a mirarse con enfado y rivalidad.

Ambas se miraron con impaciencia y poniéndose coloradas al mismo instante en que se fijaron en lo bien que resaltaba el pantalón de chándal el paquete de cada uno. En realidad, por entero era como una visión de una película a cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

Se alejaron a toda prisa y metieron la cabeza en las máquinas de helado del lugar, ajenas al griterío que las responsables soltaron a diestro y siniestro.

 **III**

—¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

—Competir en la piscina, Sora. ¡Piscina! ¿Sabes lo que eso implica? Esos músculos mojados. El bañador pegándose a su trasero. Las piernas torneadas. Su piel. ¡Sus cabellos lisos y pegados a su rostro!

Sora jadeó al imaginárselo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Empezó a abanicarse y cuando escucharon el chapoteo, sus ojos se desviaron hasta el agua, donde Taichi y Yamato batallaban bajo el agua cual peces. Al salir a la par, el agua chorreo por sus músculos y dejó sus pieles impregnadas de pequeñas gotitas que se moriría por lamer.

—Ok. Suficiente. Coge a tu chico, porque yo voy a follarme el mío hasta dejarlo seco.

Sora soltó una carcajada.

—Espera. No podemos. Ahora mismo están demasiado enfocados en superarse. Espera a la noche. Será lo mejor.

 **Cuando tu novia quiere fiesta y tú quieres dormir**

 **I**

Taichi dejó la mochila junto a la entrada y sintió el tirón en los músculos. Quería darse una ducha y acostarse nada más cenar. Todavía no comprendía de dónde sacaba Sora tanta energía como para ir al gimnasio, trabajar y todavía hacer cosas en casa. Él estaba muriéndose.

No había terminado de incorporarse cuando Sora le saltó a los brazos, empotrándolo contra la pared y devorándole la boca en besos chupados y húmedos.

—Sofa —chupón—. Fengo fe —mordisco—. fufarme—. Lametón.

Pero ella no le dejó. Se encargó de excitarlo hasta el punto en que terminaron haciéndolo en la entrada de la casa, en el sofá y hasta en la ducha.

No entendía qué pasó, pero sí que durmió como un lirón las pocas dos horas que su chica le dejó.

 **II**

—Quiero entender al menos por qué.

Mimi levantó la mirada desde su ingle para clavarla en él. Se apartó, lamiéndose los hinchados labios mientras observaba a su novio con una sonrisa retorcida. Solo le había permitido ducharse nada más llegar antes de amarrarlo a la cama sin darle tiempo a comprender. Yamato se había quedado frito nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada, hasta que despertó con algo tirando de su ingle y la boca de su novia cubriendo a su extensión más traicionera.

—Es tu culpa. Solo eso.

Y volvió a atacarle. Yamato quiso protestar, pero tuvo que arquearse y jadear, mientras su simiente estallaba en su boca, explotando de puro placer.

 **III**

—¿Tu tampoco has podido dormir bien?

Yamato estaba con ojeras, sentando en un banco y con un buen café cargado mientras observaba al resto ejercitarse. Incluso su novia disfrutaba jugando con la pelotita frente a un idiota que aseguraba que eso tornearía sus piernas.

—Sí. Alguien no me dejó.

Taichi enarcó una ceja y dio un sorbo a su propio café, bien cargado.

—¿A ti también te atacó Sora?

—¿Eres idiota? —espetó Yamato enarcando una ceja.

—Ah, no. Digo, Mimi. Perdón, el sueño no me deja coordinar bien.

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba olvidarse del escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo tras el error de chica de su amigo—. Me atacó mientras dormía. Solo he dormido una hora a lo sumo.

—Lo mismo, pero nada más entrar en casa. No sabía que las chicas tuvieran tanto aguante. Generalmente, Sora es como: tres y pus.

—Mimi igual —asintió—. Igual están tomando vitaminas o algo.

Tiró el vaso del café a la papelera y le miró.

—¿Vamos hoy a la cinta de correr? Te patearé el culo incluso sin estar descansado.

Taichi nunca decía que no a un reto.

—Vamos. Te machacaré.

Ajenos a las miradas de dos chicas, ambos se pusieron a correr y sudar la gota gorda. Sin darse cuenta, de nuevo, que esa noche quizás no volverían a pegar ojo.

 **Fin**

 **06 de junio del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Fue un reto a traición que me ha gusto mucho llevar. Al final salió estas cositas y así quedó, pero me ha encantado hacerlo :3


End file.
